Objects, such as tables and other pieces of furniture, can often be or become unlevel. To restore levelness and stability to the object, wedges or inclined planes are often used to raise a low side or portion of the object until it becomes level with the rest of the object.
In the case of tables, especially those located in restaurants and bars, the leveling process may be a regular occurrence and is often time consuming. Often times folded pieces of paper or coasters are used to level the tables out of necessity and convenience. These improvised leveling devices are often unsightly and unstable. Further, in such locations as restaurants and bars, liquids are often spilled, such patron's drinks or water when cleaning the floor. Once these improvised leveling devices get wet, they often deteriorate, requiring replacement and removal of the remnants of the previous device.
While other wedges can be used to level tables and objects, these too are often unsightly and are typically oversized for use in leveling an object such as a table. The oversized nature means these wedges are often in the way of patrons and are easily dislodged from underneath the tables. Further, the unsightly nature of the such wedges can create a perception of low quality of the establishment in the minds of the patrons.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations of the prior art.